cpscovedalefandomcom-20200214-history
Sixth Grade Social Studies: The Silk Road
Overview Students will be using the Silk Road packet to create a historical fiction journal that describes events that occurred to a caravan along the Silk Road. This page will serve as an example for the students, and provide a place for the students to link their own pages to as they write their journals. To ensure that these journals are well written, students must follow the instructions on the fourth page for entries #1 & #2, the fifth page for entries #3 & #4, and the sixth page for entry #6. The PowerPoint used to introduce the Silk Road to the students is available here, as a pdf. Example Journal Example journal cover.png|Journal Cover Silk Road journal picture 01.jpg|A sketch of Ping Silk Road journal picture 02.jpg|A breakdown of the discussion at Dunhuang. Chang'an, April 5, 1170, Dawn The creaking of the ropes mark the final pre-dawn operations before we depart. After months of preparation, the caravan is finally ready to begin the trek to the distant city of Antioch, which is a splendid source of spices. This trip will span more than 5,000 miles of hard terrain each way, which will take me away from my home and family for at least a year, provided my travels do not end prematurely. Considering the circumstances, this is a prospect that very few sane people would be inclined to join. Luckily for me, I am a merchant of the house of Guo, and beyond labels such as "sane" when the opportunity for great fortune arises. This disposition is one that is shared by all participants of the caravan, save our camels, which have already expressed their displeasure at the burdens they have been presented. I must find my way to my own camel now, a gentle beast I have named "Ping," as we have a great distance to cover in the cool morning. Dunhuang, June 1, 1170, Evening After approximately one thousand miles of arduous travel, the caravan has safely made it to the oasis of Dunhuang, home of the famed "Caves of a Thousand Buddhas." I collapse by a campfire after tending to Ping's feed for the evening, where members of my caravan have gathered for the traditional swapping of stories upon meeting another caravan, whose members are on their way back from their exchange at Samarkand. Sadly, not all of the members of their party who set out with the caravan are making this return trip, as they were waylaid by bandits on a moonless night. The brigands had taken advantage of a sentry who had turned towards a fire to warm his frigid hands, which left him temporarily nightblind. The veteran soldiers in my caravan grimace at this, as this is one of the sure signs of a green recruit. To cheer up the crowd of caravaneers, the subject shifts to the collection of religions that have converged at different towns along the Silk Road, such as Buddhism and Daoism. Once the stories are concluded, we collectively make our way towards the Mogoa Caves, so that we may join the legion of travelers leaving offerings for the Buddhist monks, who will in turn pray for the success of our journeys. Come morning, I will lead my fellow merchants to the market so that we may procure the necessary stores to last us through the scorching days, and the freezing nights, that are ahead of us. Gobi Desert, June 12, 1170, Midday Marakanda, September 23, 1170, Afternoon Antioch, April 22, 1171, Evening References Category:Sixth Grade Social Studies Category:Sixth Grade